1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus and a projector.
2. Related Art
There has been a light source apparatus including a light source apparatus body having a light source lamp and a reflector aligning light fluxes emitted from the light source lamp in a fixed light-exiting direction and a light source apparatus housing that houses the light source apparatus body, and a projector using such a light source apparatus (see JP-A-2005-284120, for example).
The light source apparatus described in JP-A-2005-284120 further includes a connector for electrically connecting the light source apparatus to a light source driver. The connector is connected to a connector provided in an enclosure of the projector when the light source apparatus is attached to the enclosure of the projector.
The light source apparatus housing includes protrusions to be grasped when the light source apparatus is removed from the projector. A user of the projector grasps the protrusions and removes the light source apparatus from the enclosure of the projector.
The light source apparatus described in JP-A-2005-284120, however, has a problem resulting from the fact that the position of the connector is spaced apart from the position of the protrusions. That is, when the user of the projector grasps the protrusions to remove the light source apparatus, the force applied to the light source apparatus is not sufficiently transferred to the connector. The connector is therefore difficult to be pulled out and hence the light source apparatus is difficult to be removed from the projector.